SHERLOCK Wolves
by CrimsonSkeleton
Summary: Sherlock as the wolves version. There is an impossible to stop this madness war until a mysterious wolf brings an unforgiving and forgotten case and his only one side kick will bring up a peace between the packs. On one day, both realizes there is something missing and something unforgotten they never regards...


Chapter 1 - Begin of the War of the Alpha and Omega packs

"There's no way you gonna do this!"

"You Alphas shouldn't rule us Omegas! It's not fair! We are the same! Why fighting!?"

John the beautiful brown wolf, a few of white streaks appearing on the back side, hearing this arguments between of the packs of the Alpha and the Omega. John wished he couldn't hear it, but he must do act for it. The Alpha packs should not take over the Omega packs and do whatever they want to do with them. Omegas are not the toys, they are realistic wolves, like Alpha. They treats Omegas are like worthless, rubbish and not good enough for the job of the wolf pack. To John, he can do work for the Alphas, he had been working with them for years since when he was a puppy. His parents raised him well and taught him to respect them without attacking them for the wrong target. His glowy wooded-leafy eyes searching around, finding a way to stop them, but it was too risky. If he barricade them, he would lose his life. He must find a way to make the two pack unity and love for one an another. It is not easy because a few pack of Alpha told a lie about Omega that are failure creatures who don't respect the pack laws, about working together. Now it is getting more problems. Omegas are striking the Alphas. No good. Not good at all.

"I must find an another way to stop this madness!" he cries. He turns, and jumps on the ground. His furs shaking away from the tiny bits of coldness from the air, to let the thick furs sticks out of increases warmth. He runs into the home, to find his parents. But they was not at home.

"Mother? Father? Where are you?" he called out, but no response. "Oh no, don't tell me they are in the strike now. Ahhh, I must stop them before it's too late!"

He runs back quickly to the strike where the two packs of Alpha and Omega are having a fight. When he arrived on the top of his favourtie area, where the high rocks are, when he was howling at the moonlight. He looked at the packs, left and right, couldn't find his parents. Just before he turned back, he heard a yelp from an familiar voice. His ear twerks and turned back at the packs, and noticed a crispy brown wolf fall over on the ground, bangs its head against it. The dark wolf shoved its paw on its head, growling at it. John couldn't see the figure that on the ground, it was too blurry. "Oh no, please, make it stop!" he whined. Deciding, he jumped off the rocks, and rushed to the injury wolf. Just before the dark wolf open his mouth, ready to rips it injury wolf's neck off, John yelled "Stop!"

A dark wolf stopped, its ears perked up, looking at John, growling deeply. "You!"

John stopped in halfway, panting and looked at the injury wolf. Realizing it was his mother! "Mother?!"

"Oh, John, I beg you, please, you must go! It's too dangerous!" his mother cried out, her leg was already hurting, she couldn't stand up. Some wolf must attacked her for some reasons.

"No! I wanna to know why did he attack you! I told you, Mother, it's madness! Everything's madness! Fighting, bloody, everything is madness! This has to be stopped NOW!" John howled in anger.

His howling was louder than the lion's roar, every pack of wolf has stopped in motion in fighting, looking at John. All eyes look at John. John looked around, noticing everything seems quiet. Forgotten that he was middle of the dangerous fighting of the two packs, which means he is already involved. Too late turned back.

"So, browny." a dark wolf growled "This worthless dog is your mother? She must work with us, but yet, she disobeyed the laws of the pack! How dare is she? Sooo, you too, disobey this law? If you dare run away from this pack, you will be expelled, do you hear me?!"

That gave John's ears perked down, nervous. "Y-Yes, sir, I do hear you. I am obedient of this laws of the pack, because my parents raised me and taught me when I was a pup. I would never reject anything work related with the Alpha and the Omega, but I must say this. Why necessary to do this? I mean, we are wolves, aren't we? We are the same, Alpha and Omega might have the different levels of the skills, but we are the same! You cannot control the Omega like the robots. We do have feelings. We can work, we can talk, we can be either clever, too! So what's the point of doing this, sir?"

"Hmm, you are brave wolf ever I seen, to speak to me like this. No one come to me to talk to me that way. They are scared like the whimper puppies. But you, you are brave. I like that. So, tell me, speak up! Your name?"

John blinked, confused. Would John to become a slave to this dark wolf? Now what have John done. He is gonna to get into trouble. But he want to save his family from this madness. Here we go.

"I am John, sir."

"Family name of the pack?"

"Watson."

"Hmm, John Watson, eh? Miss, your son would be so useful of my work. Now, if you wish to be left alone and peace, I would like to take your son to with me for years til he become a senior. Do not say anything. Do not think of twice to bringing your son back to you. Remember that, he's mine now. Not yours. He won't allowed to see you unless I gets satisfied of his obedience, I shall let him go for four dawns, no more than it. If he failed, he would never see you forever til your death. Now then, Watson, come here."

John doesn't say anything, just do what he says.

"Good. Very good. Now head down."

John's head turned down, so he can see on the ground.

"Are you ready for it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good". He roared and bit John's ear, ripped his halfway away, leaving bleeding. John, howling in pain, flipped his ear away from the painful bleeding.

"John!" his mother gasped, was about to lead on him, but the dark wolf's guard stopped her.

"Now that's means your ear hole is the sign of my becoming slave. Everyone sees it and knows you are belong to me. Don't fix it, leave it like this! Be brave when you are painful!"

John tried to stand up, turned his head at him, looking very serious. "Yes sir."

"That's my boy! Hahaha! Now you do not need to address me 'Sir' anymore. Call me Master."

John felt so disgust by it, he gulped and tried to speak up, firmly. "Yes master." tried to hold tears back, not showing any weakness.

His parents were hurtful to hear it, claiming to be his slave forever.

"Good, now everyone, that's enough! No more fighting! Now, from now on, Alpha and Omega must work together without attack each other, is that clear?!"

All wolves nodded in acknowledgment.

John was so glad for it. No more fighting, good. But what about his parents? Would they cope without his son helping them? He really hope they would be ok when John was now working with his Master. John wanted to know a bit more about him, but he have to step back at the moment, without getting more trouble.

The all Alpha pack walked away, while John have to be following them, without looking back at his own family. It was so hurt to see their painful reactions. He wanted to save the Omega pack, wanted them to have a peace life.

Without do anything, he followed them, all quiet. When it's getting darker, the Alpha searched for the caves or dens for the sleep in. When they found them, John's master was stood besides by John. "Watson, you may sleep in my den now, if you want."

"Uhm, no Master, it's fine. I am happy to sleep outside, since it's warmer and all."

"Very well. On the next dawn, I would like you to meet my sons. I would like one of my son working with you."

"Oh? Okay, I can't wait to meet them." he smiled.

The Master acknowledged that smile, knowing John still respect him. "Good, I will see you at the dawn, good night." walked off to the den, sleep in.

John lied down and sleep on the comer of the Master's den, snoring peacefully.

On the following next dawn, it was beautiful day, the sun was shining through all the trees, the packs of Alpha stretched and yawned, while John was still sleeping. The master walked out, looking at the sky. "It's beautiful day. Good day for John to meet my sons. John?"

He called out for Join, but noticed he wasn't there. "John? JOHN?" he yelled.

John woke up in alarm, yawning. "Yes, Master. I am here, sorry for overslept."

"Oh, John, there you are. Thought you dare to run away."

"Why would I do that? I'm your slave, do I?"

Chuckling, "You are so good wolf. Now then, time to meet my sons, come on. They are not far away from here."

John followed his master, the Alpha pack have to stay where they were sleeping.

When John and his master arrived, John noticed there were loads of tall trees around them, in the middles he could see many deer. Oh dear, John must be hungry. He must control himself by being hunger because he was with his master. Maybe this territory must be his master.

"This territoriality is belongs to my stupid son. He would not be bothered to look after this area when the other packs tried to take it over, so my son always moving to the different territory. No mate, no puppies, no pack, just him. I don't ever bothered why he didn't want a family. John, just before you meet him, I want to tell you something, he is reapsouse, unlike you, so please take my word, do not take any seriously when he speaks abuse of you. He is always like that. You could say he is like a detective who always pointing out for the right clues on the creatures' personal lives. Are you ready? Would you like to meet my son?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good, let's go." They walked up further until they reached the beautiful lake, with the med-high rock.

"Alright, son! Get up! I would like you to meet my new slave, he is an Omega. He is now your new slave."

A groaning come out from somewhere. "Really, father? Really? Isn't that necessary? I told you, I do not want Omega. They are boring."

"Huh? Who's speaking?" John asked.

"My son. That's him."

"Oh. Where he is then?"

"Up there. Son! GET UP NOW, OR ELSE I WILL DARE TO PUSH MYSELF TOWARDS YOU AND BITE YOUR NECK SO HARD TILL YOU FEEL THE PAIN."

John flinched at his master's anger. Really, would it be necessary for a father to hurt his own son, even though the son is still a rebellious.

No response from master's son. The master grew impatience and started growling.

John cleared his throat. The master looked at John.

"Forgive me, master, but would you allow me to approach him and speak to him myself, and introduction myself to him?"

"Hmmm. . . .I am not sure about that, but I allow you to do this. But remember, be careful with him. He is easily to get bored around the Omega, you know?"

"Oh, I am sure it will be fine. I will prove it to you."

The master smiled at this. "Very well. Off you go, boy. Reveal yourself to him now."

John bowed in respect and climbed up to the high rock. Arriving on the top, he looked around, searching for his master's son. There was no one there.

"Huh? That's strange. He should be here. . . .Ah, I get it. He doesn't care about me."

"Who say I doesn't care about you, Omega?" a husky voice speak up, walking behind John.

John's furs given a sharp shock, leaving them straight up. Slowly turning his head around at his new master.

The wolf stood before John has a beautiful pitch black furs, just pure black furs, with the icy-blue eyes. The eyes look like someone looking at your soul. It sounds creepy but it looks bright and stand out against his dark furs. Blue eye and black furs sound like a mystery. John just dropped his jaw, looking shocked of what he did see. He never seen such a beautiful wolf like this. Not just once. It's so rare to see the pure black wolf with bright blue eyes.

The black wolf tilted his head a little, raised his eyebrow, noticing John left jaw dropped. "You know, if I were your master, it would be good if you show me an honor to see me."

John shook his head quickly. "Y-Y-You,. . . are my master's s-s-son?"

"Yes, I can see my father took your life away from your family. Such a shame, is it? Losing your family. You know, omega, if I were you, I would be better to stay away from my father. Because if you do, you will be saved for yourself."

"But, the Alpha and Omega are having the war! I am not having this! It was madness! I wanted the peace. The Alpha and Omega should be unity because we are the same! I don't see the point to having a fight. What's wrong with it?"

"The Omega are failure. According to the Alpha pack, some of the Omega pack have decided to change the laws from the Alpha, because they think the Alpha pack are being unfair and unreasonable. Because the Alpha want the Omega to work more than the Alpha. This is why your pack has started to war with the Alpha."

"What we do? How can we change that?"

"You could ask my brother. He is the changer of the all Alpha pack. He is the one who made the rule. I don't blame him for being a government of the Alpha pack, but this is getting boring. Yes, you find it madness, but I find it boring. Because they are always the same, nothing changed. War. Bloodlust. Pride. But yes, you needed a peace, but you have to escape this war. But sadly, you accepted my father's cruel offer."

"I had no choice. But anyway, who are you? Forgive me for this, I feel your father is getting impatient now."

"Oh, let him be."

"What?!"

"My father is cruel and evil. He views me as worthless because I never listen to him. I find it amusing to see him impatient." he chuckled "When he think you are failure to be his obedience slave, you will die. But if you would run away with me, you will be safe."

"B-But, . . . why are you doing this?"

"To save you, of course. It's pointless for my father to have all slaves in the Omega pack, because the Omega pack are already suffering. So you will be too. What about your family? Don't you wish to see them again? Don't tell me. My father said only four dawns, but what about the whole season? That's would be great, would it?"

"I. . . I. . . I think it sounds risky to do that. I cannot break the obedience to your father. He seems nice. . . to me."

"That's because you are respect and obey him. That's what he wanted. He use the power against you, Omega."

"Oh please stop it. Calling me that 'Omega' sounds offensive. Call me John, please."

"Here's a deal, John, you have to be my slave, but be pretends to be. Because I do not want any slaves. They are boring. Sorry for saying it, but I honestly find it boring. Oh, of course and I'm Sherlock. The family pack is Holmes. Sherlock Holmes. Now, we must meet up in the next dusk, to arrange an escape, you and I, will find something interesting to do. Understand this?"

"But, how. . . what about your father?"

"Ohhh, there will be an another option for my father. I will sort it out. Leave it to me." Sherlock smiled at John. "Is that a deal with you?"

John paused in thought. Then he nodded. "Yes, it is a deal, but please make it better."

"Oh, it will be, John, don't worry. Now we must meet my father now. He's waiting for us."

"Oh, your father, I forgot! We must hurry before he lose it!" he rushed to see his own master.

Sherlock chuckled and followed John to the master.


End file.
